Secret side of Corporal
by MikuKazuya
Summary: Will Corporal's secret side will be revealed by a teenager? Eren Jaeger? Rated M. Smut and Yaoi. :3


**Corporal Rivaille who really is busy at paper works given by Commander Irwin.**

**Eren Jaeger who keeps cleaning Rivaille's room. It was given to him by Corporal.  
**

***Since he can't do it... Busy...* :3**

* * *

**Eren the tsundere. Levi the slow.**

"No Rated M"**YET**" (still on progress) ***I guess? A little...harassment?***

( \m/ ^o^ \m/ )

* * *

"Clean this mess! Faster! You Shitty brat!"

Haaa… I always hear those lines every day. Guess who? It's obvious… It's this clean freak who passed his job to me. Corporal Levi Rivaille. He always says that every time I'm cleaning all his crumpled failure paper work. I'm his little servant, since he's really busy every time I saw or meet up with him. Until that day came… I cried in front of him…

(Noon time) Eren Jaeger's POV

"Clean this Shit Mess!"

Rivaille said who kept commanding me to do this, that, those and everything. All I did was glare at him when he's not looking. Actually we're at his room right now. He always makes a lot of mess that he'll call me out just for me to clean it. I guess I'm just a maid at him…

Why maid you say? 'Cause whenever I enter Corporal's room he's always there at the other side holding a hanger with a Neko maid uniform. Its skirt is only up 'till my hips… so short. And its color was blue with white designs. Well he let me wear long socks, but knees to foot. He also puts Neko ears at my head. After that he walked away and retured to he's desk and continued he's work, silently. While me, I awkwardly started cleaning. I actually am cleaning the whole room. I can't even disturb Corporal at his work. So... No choice.

Meanwhile, I felt a cold breeze that kept giving me shivers. I turned around and gasped when I saw Corporal staring at me so badly, it's like I'm gonna melt. Damn! He's looking at me with those awesome cold eyes. It feels like I'm being loved. Not technically… I just turned around.

I don't know why but I seemed to love this job. Even though Corporal was always rough on me, I still like him. I love him. But the one who he only notices was Petra-san. I know… She's beautiful with a cheerful personality and who really is close to him. I know, too, that I don't have any chance to her. And when I started thinking about it my chest hurts. I think I wanna cry. No! I'm with Corporal at this minute. So I can't and I still need to finish my duty.

"Why are you crying?"

A sudden voice just went on and snapped my thoughts. I immediately turned around and looked at Corporal, the one who just asked me.

"Wha… What…?" I said with my voice shaking.

_I don't know why but _I have the feeling that my face is sweaty, even though I haven't started half of the duty yet.

"You're crying brat! You hate doing this job?" he asked.

When I touched my cheeks it was all wet. Then I realized I was really crying. And that I started sobbing and tried to reply on what Corporal Rivaille asked.

"N…No… Sir…" I said unsurely.

"It's just… I remembered something…" I lied.

"What is it? Come on! Spit it!"

He really did believe at that. 'Damn!' Why is he rushing? Why does he want to know it so badly? I guess because of me crying all of the sudden. While I'm at my duty! Shiiit!... I'm so dead...! He's gonna punish me again! So I decided not to tell him. I'm not really sure of what to say though.

"Nothing… Sir…" I replied.

After that I wipe all the tears on my face and started cleaning again. Since we're alone only Corporal saw me crying, and it's really embarrassing. I mean seriously? Why the hell did I cry all of the sudden in front of HIM?!

While I'm cleaning something that just grabbed my wrist and pulled me up then it tossed me at Rivaille's bed. It made me yelp.

"Ah…! What the heck…!" I said.

When I looked at him, he was at my top looking at me so seriously and that send some shivers on my spines. His hands were at both sides of my head while his legs are between mine. My arms are frozen like ice that can't move because Corporal's too close.

"Tell me."

I didn't answer that. What I did was I tried to break free but his legs were too strong. So I just closed my eyes because I'm really scared to tell him how I felt for him all this time. And that I lied...

"Don't wanna talk?"

He leaned at my ear. God! I don't know what to do! I'm freaking out here!

"Want me to do dirty things at you?"

WHAT?! When he said that I opened my eyes quickly and when I felt one of his hands were going down under my skirt, I'm wearing Neko maid uniform, I whined.

"Don't be noisy." He said.

"If you do I'll be rough on you…"

He whispered it at my ear and bit it gently. While his hand below down my skirt rubbing my cock, all I did was covered my mouth to stop releasing sounds coming out.

"You're getting so hard already?" He teased.

"Hey… Eren… Why don't you wanna talk?" He said.

After that when I felt that he let his guard down I immediately pushed and smacked Corporal at his chest that made him cough, I know it's rude to do that at Corporal but I guess he has gotten far, while I stood up to get away from him. My face was really bit red now, I guess? I rushed on removing my maid uniform and the cat ears at my head and threw it at the floor and wore my clothes back. I was going to leave but instead I turned around at Rivaille and said…

"Baka!"

Then I opened the door and slammed it. Before I leave and went back to my room, I leaned at the wall, beside Corporal's door, and said…

"Baka… Levi… doesn't know my feeling for him."

And that I covered my face with my bare hands and rushed on my room crying.

'How embarrassing…'

Corporal Levi Rivaille's POV

"Shit. What the heck did I do?" He said to himself.

'That Brat...' He muttered.

He groan as he touched his chest and felt the pain he have received from Eren.

'Damn that brat!... that idiot!'

After that, he lay down at his bed and thought of what he have done...  
Until the moment he fell asleep...

* * *

**Part 2 on progress. **


End file.
